Missing You, Memorizing You
by ResilientWriterGirl
Summary: Ed & Liv are apart for almost a month. When life finally stops getting in the way, smut ensues.


**A/N: I'm still taking a break from all of my stories, but this wouldn't leave my head. I blame Luke Bryan for being a damn good singer and Tuckson for being hot. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just playing with 'em.**

* * *

Ed and Olivia had never spent this much time apart since the beginning of their relationship. The couple had tried to meet up as soon as SVU had ended their latest high profile case, but life kept getting in the way. A senator's daughter had been missing, last seen in Manhattan with her nanny. The entire squad had been expending all energy on searching for the little girl for six days, rotating sleep in the cribs. Olivia, being Lieutenant Benson after all, spent much of her time fielding calls; she reassured the senator and family they were doing all they could, argued with 1PP that she and her squad were on top of the case, and called both Ed and Lucy apologizing about spending yet another day at the precinct. When they finally found the girl, arrested the kidnapper who'd been out for revenge against the senator, and held a press conference to inform New York that justice would be served, Ed was heading to Quantico for a week-long crisis negotiation conference before boarding a plane to Michigan to visit his father.

Neither really liked that they had no time together, but each understood the nature of the job. Ed had stayed with Noah when he could, relieving Lucy. At this point he was practically moved in to Olivia's apartment anyway. Half of his clothes were already in drawers and in the closet. His books littered her shelves, movies had been mixed in with hers, his shampoo and body wash were in the shower next to hers. They took turns cooking and ordering meals. Even Noah often requested that "Tuck" read him his bedtime stories. Liv had a sneaking suspicion that this was because Ed would let Noah con him into more than one, but she loved that they enjoyed spending time together, so she let it slide. She had reached a point in her life, not too long ago, where she'd accepted that she would never have a family… then Noah came along. She'd been overjoyed, her heart more full than she could have ever anticipated, but then Ed Tucker snuck his way into her life, too. Sometimes she couldn't believe how lucky she was and she'd lay awake listening to both of her boys breathing, basking in awe and contentment that this was her life.

Ed felt the same way about Olivia and Noah. He'd always been attracted to Olivia Benson, as if any person had the power to not be mesmerized by her natural beauty, but never thought he'd have a real chance with her. For years she was simply a gorgeous, fierce, confident cop. Everything changed when they started meeting for drinks. At first it was all under professional guises, discussing Noah's paternity or Amaro's case, but eventually their meetings morphed into a casual friendship. The night that he finally kissed her was the best night of his life. He'd been nervous and shy but risked it all anyways because he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. It was perfect. Her lips were soft and inviting, her quiet moan ignited every nerve in his body. From that moment on, though not without hiccups, things had only gotten better.

* * *

Phone calls never seemed to be enough. It was almost harder to talk to Ed on the phone and then have to say goodbye than it was to not speak to him at all. Almost.

"Hey, I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. I was in a meeting with the Chief," Liv sighed.

"That's alright. I'm just glad to hear your voice. I miss you Liv. A lot." He was exhausted and she could hear it.

Wrapping her arms around her knees she replied, "I miss you too Ed. So does Noah. Today he asked me where Tuck was and when I told him you'd be gone for a while he got this pouty look on his face and said 'Fine. I guess you can read my bedtime story Mommy.' When I tried to read him _The Foot Book_ he told me I couldn't because that's Tuck's book," she laughed.

He chuckled lightly before groaning. "I miss your laugh. God, it's only been a week since I've seen you and I'm already going crazy." When the words passed his lips he immediately worried his comment would make her shy away. Much to his surprise, she understood perfectly.

"I know the feeling, Captain. I almost forgot to order dinner because Thursdays are your day. Luckily Noah had eaten with Lucy earlier, but still." They were dependent on each other for little every day things because their trust ran so deeply. Ed and Liv made each other better in every way. They balanced each other and found a love with a depth that most people missed out on during their lifetimes. Lucky didn't even begin to describe how each felt.

"Ouch, your squad would've never forgiven me. A hungry Olivia Benson is a mean Olivia Benson. I never thought hangry was a real thing until I was exposed to you," he teased.

Liv smirked in reply, "Yeah, well if you had kept me well-fed you wouldn't have had to experience my wrath, Tucker."

"It's getting late Liv and I have to wake up early to get breakfast with the guys before we have more seminars. I love you Olivia. Remember to eat so the squad doesn't come after me." He chuckled.

"I love you too, Ed. Have a good day tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." Both ended the call with a sigh, content to talk to each other, but counting the days until they'd see each other again.

* * *

As Ed pulled into the driveway, a smile graced his lips. Thinking about Olivia and Noah never failed to make him smile. After grabbing his bags he walked toward the cabin door, excited to fill his father in on how much his life had changed since they last saw each other. Just as he reached for the knob, the door swung open.

"Eddie! It's good to see ya, son," Nathaniel Tucker's voice boomed. Though he was in his seventies, nobody would ever know it by looking at him. He was in incredible health overall, which he credited to the fresh lakeside air.

"Nice to see you too, Pops." Ed set his bags down and pulled his father into a warm hug, thankful to see him after so many months of only phone calls. They'd been close for years, especially after Ed's mother died at age 42. Ed looked up to his father and Nathaniel respected his son. While it was difficult, at first, to have the younger Tucker move away, Nathaniel was proud of his son's career. Bi-yearly fishing trips and weekly phone calls kept both informed, but the situation with Olivia was rarely brought up. It wasn't that Ed wasn't beaming with pride at his relationship, because he was, but it wasn't the sort of conversation that he wanted to have with his father over a phone call. He wanted his dad to see how happy he was, to fully grasp that he'd finally found his one, his two.

The pair chatted while Ed settled in, and then they packed a cooler full of beer and food before heading to the dock. Fishing was exactly what Ed wanted to be doing when he told his dad about his newfound family.

After taking a moment to consider his son's appearance, Nathaniel commented, "You look happier than you did before, son. What's going on? I know your transfer to Hostage Negotiation went smoothly, but that can't be the only reason you're like this." Ed lips upturned before he could stop them, thinking about the Benson's.

"You remember that talk we had a few years ago out here? I asked why you never got married again and you said—"

"Because your mother was all I could have ever wanted. She gave me so many good years and happy memories. She gave me you. Nothing could ever top that. She was my one," he finished, smiling at the thought of his late wife.

"Exactly. Pops, I've finally got my one, well, my two actually." The questioning gaze Ed felt made him chuckle. "Her name is Olivia. She has a three-year-old son, Noah. They're my two." Many questions later, Ed had successfully informed Nathaniel all about the woman, and her son, who had stolen his heart. He took out his phone and showed Nathaniel pictures of the three of them. Carisi had actually taken his favorite picture one day while Ed brought Noah into the 1-6 to visit Liv. They were standing, Liv holding Noah on her hip in between them. Ed and Noah were looking at each other laughing, while Liv snuck a glance at Ed. Their joy and love radiated from the picture, even on an iphone screen. He'd actually printed the picture out for his desk and Olivia had it framed in the apartment.

"I'm happy for you son," Nathaniel spoke with emotion. "I've never seen you so happy before. You deserve it. And you better treat them both how I raised you to. I may be old, but I'm not too old to come to New York and kick your ass into shape if you need it, Eddie." They laughed but Ed could tell he was serious by the look in his eyes. "I'm serious though Eddie. Love them both with everything you have and never let them go. And I want to meet 'em both soon."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The week at the cabin simultaneously flew by and dragged on. He could never spend enough time out on the lake with his father, but being away from Liv and Noah was harder than he thought it would be. Nathaniel had imparted a lot of advice in the midst of telling Ed stories about his mother. Ed was in his twenties when they lost her, but often felt like he didn't know her as well as he'd have liked to. Of course, she and Nathaniel had grown up together. Nobody in the world knew Amelia Tucker better than he did. Many of his father's stories about his one reminded Ed of his relationship with Olivia. His mother had been a smart, beautiful, loving woman too, not to mention independent. Nathaniel explained that many times Amelia's independent nature drove his overprotective nature crazy. He wanted to save her from all forms of potential hurt, but eventually learned that she needed her own space or she'd lose it. Finding the balance wasn't always easy, but it was worth it.

As sad as he'd been to leave his father, the excitement to see his two was palpable. Ed Tucker, the stoic police officer, could barely sit still on the plane ride home. He was anxious to get back to the apartment and surprise his family a day earlier than they'd planned. Luckily for him, and all those around him, it was a short trip home.

He'd made it back to the apartment before Olivia did, even after stopping to pick up food from their favorite Italian place. The second he walked in the door Noah was up and at his side.

"Tuck! You back!" he shrieked excitedly. Ed picked up the small boy who cupped his cheeks before very seriously exclaiming, "You no go away no more. I miss you."

"I'll do my best to stay here with you and mommy, buddy. I missed you too. You think I can read you your bedtime story tonight?"

"Yes! You da best at read me bedtime stories Tuck." Ed laughed before telling Noah to not tell Liv that little bit of information.

He decided to clean up the apartment and set the table for when Liv came home. Before Lucy left she'd informed Ed that Liv texted saying she'd be home by 6:30. It was already 5:45 so he got right to work.

* * *

Noah and Ed had just finished cleaning up when Liv opened the door.

"What's all thi—Ohmygod Ed what are you doing here? You said you were coming home tomorrow!" She dropped her purse and immediately wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his scent, willing the emotion out of her voice. It had been way too long since they'd actually seen and held each other. She never wanted to let him go, but an excited Noah was tugging on her pant leg waiting for his hug.

She bent down to Noah's level and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Hi my sweet boy! Did you have a good day Noah?"

"Mommy Tuck is back! He read to me for bed." Hearing her son's excitement at Ed's return was everything she could've hoped for. The little boy seemed to love Ed Tucker as much as she did.

She looked up and Ed's gaze met hers as she answered her son, "Yeah baby. He's good at reading you bedtime stories isn't he?"

"He da best," Noah enforced before turning to play with his cars.

"Yeah, he is the best," she smiled, much to Ed's surprise. The moment Noah declared Ed to be the best, Tucker was inwardly dreading Liv's reaction. Noah was her son and Ed never wanted her to feel like he was invading on that. Yes, he loved Noah, but he wasn't Noah's dad yet, though he hoped with everything in him that he would be one day. Noah and Liv were his family.

* * *

Olivia had just finished brushing her teeth when Ed appeared behind her.

"He's asleep." The moment the words left his mouth, his lips were on her shoulder, working their way up to her neck. She hummed in contentment before pulling away.

"You mean after five bedtime stories?" she smirked before turning to face him. _Busted._ His sheepish look made her chuckle. "Ed, it's fine. He loves you. I love that he loves you." Her soft voice was full of emotion and he knew she meant every word. "I love you Ed. God I missed you."

His hands cupped her cheeks, capturing her lips in a brief kiss before he pulled back.

"I love you too Liv. And let's never go that long apart again. I was going crazy without you." The sincerity in his eyes matched exactly how she was feeling.

"Deal," she whispered against his mouth, reaching around to turn off the bathroom light. They moved just past the doorway and made it into the bedroom before stopping against the wall.

Their lips met again, this time more fiercely than before. Lust and love met in an unceremonious dance, their bodies already so close together that they were breathing as one. Olivia's arms wrapped around Ed, keeping him pressed tightly against her. She trailed kisses from his lips to his jaw line as he fumbled with her shirt. The buttons were apparently more complicated than usual and he groaned in frustration. Liv couldn't contain the laugh at his impatience, but it was quickly turned into a moan as he finally unbuttoned the top and trailed his mouth down the exposed skin of her chest. Reaching around her, Ed unclasped her bra and took in the beautiful sight.

"Oh Ed," she hummed, her head tilting back against the wall in pleasure. His hand flicked across one nipple when his mouth found the other, circling it before sucking it into his mouth. Her moans only increased and he paused to remind her that they had to be quiet. Ed sank to his knees, placing sensual kisses against her abdomen, moving lower at a dangerously slow pace.

Olivia, finally realizing that she hadn't been doing much reached down pulled Ed's shirt about his head, leaving his chiseled chest bare. She wanted to pull him up against her, but he had other plans, unbuttoning her pants and dragging them down her legs. Black lace was all that separated him from his goal and just as he moved to drag it off, she stopped him.

"Not yet," she whispered huskily, helping him up to meet her. She kissed him again, slowly and passionately, taking her time to learn his mouth all over again. Her nipples scraped against his bare chest, creating a delicious friction that turned them on just that much more. Olivia's hands reached between them, first unclasping his belt and then unbuttoning his jeans, letting them drop to the floor. This time when Ed moved to remove the lace she let him, dragging his boxers off too.

Liv's arms were wrapped around Ed's back as he had one around her waist and the other behind her head, bracing against the wall. They weren't rushing this time. They were going to take their time, memorizing each curve, each muscle, every inch of skin. Their kisses became languid, though no less loving, just tasting each other.

Ed moved one hand between her legs, feeling how ready she was for him, unable to wait much longer. It had been almost a month and that was torture enough. Never letting their lips part, he pried Liv's arms from around his back and grasped her hands in his, moving them above her head. She could feel his hardness against her stomach and ached for him to be inside her. So turned on she could scream, it took every ounce of self-restraint to remain quiet when he finally pushed inside.

She met him, thrust for thrust, moaning softly with every stroke. Each took their time exploring the other's body, kissing, nipping, and sucking at every inch of skin. Her quiet whimpers renewed Ed's energy and after some time he pulled out, turning her around to face the wall. While he preferred the more intimate connection of seeing her face, he knew she easily climaxed when he was behind her and he wanted her to come more than once tonight.

Squeezing her nipple lightly with his rough hands made her cry out. His other hand found its way down to her clit, applying pressure just when she needed it.

"Oh Ed, don't stop," she mewled. His thrusts continued, slightly harder than before and he felt her legs quivering against his as her walls clenched around him. Her orgasm triggered his and he released inside of her, playfully nipping at her shoulder. Ed was holding her up now, her legs buckling after his orgasm. She whimpered as he slowly pulled out of her, turning her around in his arms.

Their bodies glistened in the moonlight, both panting heavily against one another when Ed bent down to kiss her softly. He moved them silently to the bed before laying them down and holding her close to his chest. Olivia's head and upper body were laying across him, happily listening to the calming thud of his heartbeat.

"I love you so much Liv. I missed that. Give me a little time and we are doing that again," he said before his eyes slipped closed. Liv laughed softly against him, knowing they'd wake in the middle of the night for another round. They may have been away from each other for a few weeks, but they remembered exactly how to please each other. They'd memorized each other in the moonlight, savoring every touch, every caress, every kiss. And they'd do it all again tomorrow.

 **Review?**


End file.
